Demon King, Making a (Supposedly) Secret Promise
by shootinglemons
Summary: "Papa, what are demons?" A conversation back in Ente-Isla with Emi prompted Alas Ramus to ask Maou a difficult question. Later, Maou makes a promise to Alas Ramus. One-shot.


Hi! This is my first foray in the _Hataraku Maou-sama!/The Devil is a Part-Timer_ fandom. I just finished reading the 9th volume of the light novel, but I have already spoilt myself with regards to the more recent untranslated volumes. The idea for this didn't come from me, but from the unofficial translator of the light novels. I just sort of took a run with it.

The setting should be around volume 13, but since I haven't actually read volume 10 onwards, inconsistencies might appear. **You might also notice that Acies-Ara is not here** … I just somehow chose to conveniently leave her out like she doesn't exist in this universe, for the sole reason that I haven't read her interactions with Alas=Ramus just yet and she didn't quite fit in with the direction of the story I had in mind. At this point, I ask for your forgiveness and understanding.

* * *

 **Title:** Demon King, Making a (Supposedly) Secret Promise  
 **Rating:** K  
 **Word Count:** 2280  
 **Warnings and Notes:** OOC-ness? I'm afraid I haven't fully grasped their characters yet as I'm relatively new to the fandom. Also, like I've said above, Acies-Ara does not exist here, even if the setting is supposed to be around volume 13. Also, I have no beta reader.

Standard disclaimers apply.

 _"This indicates events that happened before."_

 _'This indicates thoughts.'_

 _This indicates foreign words or written sounds._

* * *

It was a clear, autumn afternoon when the makeshift family had agreed to go out for a picnic. Surprisingly, it was Emi who suggested this to Maou a few days back, explaining how Alas=Ramus had been nagging her non-stop about when they could go out again like they did when they decided to buy a futon for Alas=Ramus several weeks ago. Emi added that it might be the last time that the three of them could go out properly before the wind turned colder in preparation of the coming winter. While they could always dress up with more layers to prevent the chills, the winter air might still be too harsh for a toddler like Alas=Ramus.

 _"Besides, I doubt you'd have the lee-way to buy a proper set of winter wear if you decide to delay Alas=Ramus's request."_

Maou scratched his head as he remembered what Emi said. Well, she wasn't exactly wrong. While the residents of the makeshift demon fortress usually just add more layers of clothing to get through the colder seasons, he didn't exactly have a proper set of winter clothes designed for outdoor activities.

And so the autumn afternoon found Maou Sadao on a park, sitting on top of a mat that Emi brought for the three of them. It was a good time for _momijigari_ , and the beautiful red and orange leaves brought by the season were falling and floating along the gentle autumn breeze. From an outsider's point of view, there was nothing unusual in seeing a young family enjoying a picnic in the park.

"Papa?"

"Hmm, yes, Alas=Ramus?"

"Are you okay?"

"Hmm? Of course Papa's okay. Why do you ask?"

Alas=Ramus reached out and touched the part of his head he just scratched a while ago.

"Itchy?"

"Seriously, what kind of father makes his daughter worry by making that kind of face?"

He turned to look at Emi, preparing to make a retort, but he stopped himself when he saw Emi giving a gentle smile at Alas=Ramus.

Maou sighed. Recently, he's been having conflicting feelings because of Emi's change of attitude towards him. While she still makes sarcastic remarks directed at him, these days, she's been a lot gentler about it, like there was no intention to hurt his feelings.

"I was just thinking about something, Alas=Ramus. Papa is fine."

"Thinking?" Alas=Ramus repeated as she shifted on her seat in between her parents. "I'm also thinking!" The toddler added after a pause.

Emi raised an eyebrow while Maou tilted his head to the side. What could a kid like Alas=Ramus be thinking about?

"Papa?"

"Hmm?"

"What are demons?"

"!"

Both Emi and Maou opened their mouths in shock. How did it turn out like this?

"A-Alas=Ramus..."

While Emi knew it was her who told the child to ask her "Papa" about it, Emi didn't actually think Alas=Ramus would remember the conversation they had when they were at Sloan in Ente Isla.

 _"You should ask Papa to teach you instead."_

"Mama? Papa?" Alas=Ramus called when they didn't say anything.

Maou, having fully digested what Alas=Ramus just asked him, put down the rest of the _onigiri_ that he had been holding to his side.

It was hard enough that he had his head occupied with Emi's attitude towards him and Laila's teasing about how much he knew about Emi's personality, now, Alas=Ramus is posing an even more difficult question. Granted, there was no malice in the child's query, and he knew full well that this was no more than just a child's curiosity.

Emi, knowing that Maou was currently having a battle with his thoughts, put Alas=Ramus on her lap. "A-Alas=Ramus, why did you suddenly ask that?"

"Because I remember Mama's friends ran away because of demons."

"Ah..." Emi could say no more. She was regretting telling Alas=Ramus to ask Maou about this. She was fueled by her irritation at that time, and didn't really think this through. She thought that even at the off-chance that Alas=Ramus remember their conversation, it wouldn't be in a situation like this, where there's only the three of them, at a place where, while open and spacious, there's nowhere to escape to.

Maou shifted his gaze downwards. By the way the child brought up "Mama's friends", he inferred that Alas=Ramus might have also posed difficult questions to Emi when the two of them were alone at Ente Isla, and that this was brought about by how Emi answered Alas=Ramus at that time.

"Alas=Ramus..." Maou called. He was conflicted. Even while knowing that this was nothing more than innocent curiosity, he thought he should still answer satisfactorily.

"Un?"

"D-Demons are..."

Emi shifted her gaze to the obviously conflicted Maou. While a small part of her thought that he deserved it, a huge part of her was feeling apologetic for causing trouble. She turned her attention back to the child on her lap and leaned in, "Alas=Ramus, maybe you should ask Papa next time instead..?"

"Un?"

"It's okay, Emi," Maou said, scratching his head once more and forcing a smile. He drew in a breath.

"Alas=Ramus, you see, demons are… weak creatures," he finally said.

Because his answer was too unexpected, Emi suddenly looked up, her yellow green eyes showing surprise.

"Weak?" Alas=Ramus repeated.

Maou leaned towards the mother and child and took Alas=Ramus in his arms. He shifted in his seat so that Emi could only see a part of his side-profile. He put Alas=Ramus on his lap and continued.

"Hmm. They're strong, but also very weak," he said softly, and Emi had to strain her ears to hear him properly.

"I don't understand, Papa."

"They look scary, and they can destroy a lot of things. But you know, Alas=Ramus..."

Maou placed his head on top of Alas=Ramus's.

"Papa?"

The child shifted and tried to look up at her appointed father. But Maou just shifted her back into her original position.

At this point, Emi was not sure if she should even be there.

It was almost like she was intruding in a family moment. Although in reality she was also a part of this "family", it didn't feel quite right for her to be there.

"I'm going to get us some drinks," She declared softly, not wanting to disturb the atmosphere.

"Mama?" Alas=Ramus called.

"I'll be back. Stay with Papa."

* * *

After lingering at where the vending machine was for a while, Emi decided to come back with two bottled barley teas. When she arrived, Alas=Ramus was talking animatedly with Maou and pointing at the pigeons that settled at the ground near them. The bread crumbs that the child have unintentionally scattered have attracted a few birds in the area.

"Mama!" Alas=Ramus shouted as soon as she saw Emi.

"Mama, look at the birds!"

"Don't run around too much, you might stumble," Emi reminded the excited child.

Emi smiled at Alas=Ramus and settled down a feet away from where Maou was seated and placed one of the bottled teas beside him, stealing a glance in the process.

"Alas=Ramus, don't scare the pigeons! Ah, n-no, don't try to hold them!" Maou shouted beside her.

Contrary to Maou's conflicted look earlier, he looked refreshed as he watched on while the child was playing.

"Emi," Maou started, not shifting his eyes away from Alas=Ramus.

"What is it?"

"Er... At Ente Isla..."

Hearing the name "Ente Isla", Emi panicked a little. Could he be mad because he found out that Alas=Ramus's question was because of her?

"Ah, uhm-"

"Alas=Ramus asked you the same question, didn't she?" Maou, his eyes still following Alas=Ramus, asked.

"...Yes."

It was all Emi could say.

"I see."

For a few moments, none of them said anything. Only the sound of Alas=Ramus's laughter and the rustling of the leaves could be heard.

Maou then turned to look at Emi, and with a smile, said, "Thanks."

"..Eh?"

Surprised at suddenly getting gratitude instead of a scolding, and confused because of not knowing what he was thanking her for, Emi also turned to look at Maou.

"..."

"..."

It was then that pigeons suddenly made a huge sound with the flapping of their wings and took flight.

Maou and Emi, realizing that they have been looking at each other, shifted their gazes away immediately, both of their eyes searching and looking everywhere besides one another.

"I-I… I meant the tea. T-thanks for getting the tea. Let's not get flustered over tea," He clarified, opening the bottled drink beside him before taking a huge sip.

Slightly irritated because he caused the both of them to lose their composure, Emi said, "I-it's because you were suddenly bringing up unrelated things!"

"S-seriously! Why did you say thanks in that timing..?" She added.

Maou, knowing full well that it was his fault this time around, still retorted, "Eh? At what timing should I say it then!"

"I don't know! But that was definitely the wrong timing!"

Slightly relieved that they're arguing about something petty again, Maou let out a sigh. He wouldn't admit it to her, but he was truly thankful that she decided to get them drinks. But it was not just the act of getting drinks that he was thankful for. Even without her telling him, he knew it was just an excuse for her to leave so that he wouldn't feel too embarrassed while answering Alas=Ramus's question.

But it was these kinds of actions from Emi that made Maou even more confused. If this happened several weeks back, Emi would have definitely taken the chance to hear his answer, and she wouldn't let him live the moment down.

"Mama, Papa!" Alas=Ramus tried to get their attention.

When they turned to look at the child, she was pointing at a place faraway. As soon as they shifted their gazes to where she was pointing, they were greeted by the sky already being dyed orange by the setting sun. It wasn't as prominent earlier because they arrived before 3 o'clock, but the light seeping through the maple and maple-colored leaves just as the sun was setting was breath-taking.

"It's pretty!" Alas=Ramus exclaimed as she plopped herself on the space between Maou and Emi.

Seeing the scenery before them—a scenery that both the Demon King and the Hero could only see because of the existence that is Alas=Ramus—Maou shook his head. There was a better time to think about the issues bothering him. For now, this makeshift family only needed to spend a quiet moment together.

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

* * *

"Mama?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you love papa?"

Having just parted ways with Maou an hour before, it was really amazing that Alas=Ramus had brought up the Demon King once more.

Emi put down the magazine she was reading, troubled at Alas=Ramus's sudden question.

 _'Gee, this child really knows how to ask the difficult questions.'_

"Hmm?" Emi blinked, slightly confused by her own thoughts.

Why was it a difficult question?

Emi furrowed her eyebrows. Sure, her enmity towards the demon king had faded so much that she wasn't sure how to treat him anymore. Having spent the last few months with the Demon King and his generals, finding out that her father was alive and reuniting with him, realizing how Maou was the only one thus far who had any intention of protecting her—all of these had caused her to renew her opinion of the Demon King. But that was all. That was it. That should be it.

"Mama?"

"A-ah, Alas=Ramus, did you enjoy the picnic today?"

Luckily, the child is easily distracted.

"Yes! Let's do it again!"

Emi smiled and stroked the child's hair.

"Mama?"

"Yes?"

"Is Papa working hard?"

Emi nodded, thinking that at that time, he was probably busy with his evening shift at MgRonald's.

Alas=Ramus smiled, satisfied at Emi's answer.

"Papa promised."

"Hmm?"

"So that mama's friends…"

"Eh?"

Emi could only let out this sound as 'Mama's friends' was suddenly brought up.

"...won't run away anymore."

Emi, stunned, let her hand fall from Alas=Ramus's head. What did the child just say?

"Papa said that demons did bad things to people. I don't understand, but Papa said he was bad too."

 _'M-Maou... What...'_

"But Papa promised to work hard... So demons won't be scary anymore. So that Mama can be with her friends."

Emi, not knowing what to say or do, could only gather her strength to take Alas=Ramus in her arms and hug her tight.

"So love Papa, okay?"

What was the feeling welling up inside her, threatening to burst out her chest? Why did the Demon King tell Alas=Ramus these things? It was not supposed to be anything more than a child's curiosity. There was no need to answer like that. Why was he making it so difficult for her to sort out her thoughts and feelings?

 _'S-seriously, Maou… You… keep messing up my thoughts.'_

"Aah! But Papa said ssshhh," Alas=Ramus shouted, suddenly remembering the reminder from her Papa, albeit quite late.

"Mama, don't tell Papa!" Alas=Ramus pleaded, shifting as she tried to look at Emi's face.

But Emi only buried her face on top of Alas=Ramus's head.

* * *

 _Thud!_

"M-Maou-san? What's wrong?" Chiho asked, thoroughly concerned as soon as she saw Maou's phone on the floor.

Maou Sadao, having realized the value of money as soon as he arrived in Japan, was an existence who always took care of his belongings. He would not just drop his phone carelessly.

"A-Alas=Ramus... what did you..."

"M-Maou-san?"

He scrambled to look at tomorrow's shifts.

[Maou Sadao - Monday, whole day.]  
[Yusa Emi - Monday, whole day.]

How would he face Emi tomorrow?

On Maou's phone, one message was shown on the screen and it read,

"Work hard.

See you tomorrow.

Emi"

* * *

 _Momijigari_ – this is like the autumn version of _hanami_ (sakura/cherry blossom viewing)

 _Onigiri_ – rice balls typically partially wrapped in _nori_ (dried seaweed)

Eh, I might not have done justice to the prompt that I took, but I hope I did alright for my first HataMaou fic. If you have the time, do hit the review button. And if you have any suggestions or fic prompts, feel free to drop me a line.

-Eri. (no, seriously, this is a nickname derived from my actual name xD)

PS: I was listening to "I Should Go" by Levi Kreis while writing this. It reminds me so much of Maou/Emi. I might write another fic that fits the song better


End file.
